Tipos de besos
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. Cap. 5 Beso francés. ShikaIno. Terminado.
1. Beso esquimal

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

_**Tipos de besos.**_

Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. ShikaIno

* * *

**Beso esquimal.**

Éste es uno de los primeros besos que conocemos, pues se nos enseña de pequeños. Aquí no entran en juego las bocas, sino la punta de la nariz, que se roza tiernamente con la de tu pareja y que puede terminar recorriendo todo su rostro sí lo deseas.

* * *

_**Beso esquimal**_

**_(El mejor regalo)_**

Rayos.

Su decimo cumpleaños había caído día viernes, seguramente todos sus compañeros tendrían que levantarse a felicitarlo y eso a él no le agradaba en absoluto, además sus problemáticos padres le harían una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Seguramente lo tendrían despierto toda la tarde.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y recibir su felicitación se encamino con paso perezoso y lento hacia la academia ninja.

-Por lo menos me hubieran permitido quedarme en casa por mi cumpleaños- dijo en tono soñoliento, recordando como su madre le había regañado por pedir eso como regalo.

Llego un poco tarde a clases, pero aún Iruka no había llegado por lo que se encamino hacia su asiento, se percato que las cosas de su ruidosa amiga no se encontraban en el banquillo como habitualmente se encontraban.

-Ino nunca viene tarde a clases- se dijo para sí, recordando lo madrugadora que era su amiga.

"Por lo menos descansare un poco de sus gritos en mi cumpleaños" dijo recostándose en la mesa.

Unos segundos después entro al aula Iruka seguido de Ino que corrió feliz hacia su asiento.

-Buenos días- Iruka saludo y luego de recibir un "buenos días Iruka-sensei" por parte del alumnado, prosiguió. –Este día está cumpliendo año uno de nuestros compañeros, Nara Shikamaru- Shikamaru se revolvió en su asiento incomodo al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIKA!- Ino casi dejo sordo a Shikamaru con su grito.

-…Problemático- gruño el Nara mientras se paraba de su asiento para recibir sus felicitaciones, porque al pasar más rápido la situación problemática seria mejor.

La clase transcurrió con extrema normalidad.

Sus padres, mejor dicho su madre había hecho una gran fiesta. Todos los rincones del patio estaba adornados de globos de distintos colores, en uno de los rincones estaba una piñata esperando ser maltratada por niños que deseaban dulces, en el centro de la sala en una mesa circular se encontraba un gran pastel de varios sabores y lo que no tiene que faltar –y es lo más importante- en una fiesta son los regalos y en una de las varias mesas del lugar se encontraban un sinfín de regalos de distintas formas y tamaños.

Todos los niños se divirtieron reventando la piñata, la cual la descuartizaron en busca de dulces y gracias a la cual Naruto dejo de pensar en Ramen en un momento para poder devorar los caramelos.

En el momento del pastel niños y grandes le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Shikamaru. Y Kiba aprovecho este momento para fastidiar al pequeño Nara, embarrándole pastel en toda la cara y para más molestar su "graciosita" madre grabo el momento en una foto.

Luego Shikamaru con expresión de aburrimiento se encamino a abrir sus regalos, que para su mala fortuna eran muchos. Chougi y los Akimichi le regalon una almoada de plumas con dibujos de nubes, Shikamaru agradecio el regalo de su amigo, Sus padres le compraron un nuevo conjunto de ropa, Inoichi e Ino le regalaron un paquete de armas ninjas y así Shikamaru fue descubriendo sus regalos.

Al irse todos los invitados solo quedaron las familias Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi. Sus padres se habían emborrachado como siempre y las dos mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos y claro chougi se encontraba con ellas para –supuestamente- ayudarles.

Asi que Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban solos en el patio donde la fiesta había transcurrido.

-Oye Ino- llamo Shikamaru.

-Hai- le niña salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Ino, ¿Por qué no festejaste tú fiesta de cumpleaños hoy?- pregunto Shikamaru, eso sí que era raro pues gracias a unas fotos había descubierto que sus cumpleaños eran celebrados el mismo día desde los 2 años.

-Pues papá, quiere que hagamos solamente una cena con los amigos de la familia para celebrarlo- el semblante de Ino cambio de alegre a triste.

-Es por lo de tu madre, ¿verdad?- Shikamaru se acerco a ella y por impulso la abrazo.

Ino movió afirmativamente la cabeza aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de Shikamaru.

-Sí, papá y yo aún estamos de luto- dijo la pequeña sollozando.

-Ino- Shikamaru hablo e Ino dejo de llorar y lo vio a los ojos. –Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo y dehaciendo el abrazo salió corriendo a su habitación y luego de unos segundos bajo con un pequeño regalo en sus manos. –Ten- le dijo dándole el pequeño el obsequio.

-Pero hasta mañana es mi cumpleaños- la rubia dijo.

-Pues digamos que quiero ser el primero en darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- una sonrisa salió enmarco las facciones del niño.

-Gracias Shika- y con sus manitas abrió el regalo y se encontró con una diadema decorada con pequeñas flores. –Es muy lindo Shika.

-Claro… es perfecto para ti- dijo sonrojándose instantáneamente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ino.

-Hey Shika… te voy a dar mi regalo- dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Y los kunais?

-Esos eran de parte de mi papá y mio… pero quiero darte algo solamente de mi parte- la niña se levanto y se acerco al rostro del muchacho, Shikamaru se tenso por la proximidad pero no se movió, Ino se coloco de puntitas, se acerco a Shikamaru y rozo su nariz con la suya, haciéndole cosquillas a Shikamaru, pero no se detuvo allí, y la pequeña nariz de Ino rozo la mejilla de Shikamaru haciéndolo reír ante tal caricia y luego un beso tímido en la mejilla le siguió. –Feliz cumple Shika- dijo tímidamente y sonrojada la rubia. Los adultos quedaron enternecidos al ver lo que sucedía a unos metros de ellos, mientras Yoshino no dejaba de sacar fotos de la parejita.

El regalo de Ino había sido el mejor quizás le diera él el mismo regalo a Ino.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta un nuevo proyecto ShikaIno. Espero que les guste la idea.

¡POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SHIKAINO!

Dejen Reviews.


	2. Beso directo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Tipos de besos.**_

Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. ShikaIno

* * *

**Beso directo.**

Cuando los labios de los amantes se conectan. Este beso suele generarse entre personas que están unidas por un gran sentimiento y que conectan sus almas con un beso, suave y dulce.

ooooooo

_**Beso Directo**_

_**(Primer beso)**_

Ino se encontraba nerviosa acostada en la cama de su dormitorio, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, hace tres días Shikamaru le había pedido ser su novia y ella había aceptado gustosa tal proposición pero por diversas circunstancias como lo tímido que algunas veces puede llegar a ser el Nara y la misión que Tsunade le había encomendado a ella, no habían podido besarse…

Ino agarro el teléfono celular y marco un poco dudosa el número de Sakura…

Pi… pi… pi…

-_Aló_- dijo Sakura en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Sakura, ¿estás ocupada?-

-_Oh, Hola Ino, estoy libre. ¿Por…?_- Sakura se escuchaba un poco sorprendida por la repentina llamada de la rubia.

-¡Eh! Bueno es que… tú sabes lo de Shika y yo ¿verdad?- los nervios cada vez se hacían más evidentes.

-_Pues claro Cerda, es más seguramente toda la aldea lo sabe, jejeje_- Sakura se burlaba de su amiga.

-Oh, es cierto… desde que los celulares fueron permitidos en la aldea los chimes vuelan más rápido que antes…- Ino respiro profundo, no sabía cómo comenzar a decirle a Sakura que no había besado aun a Shikamaru y por ende aun no había dado su primer beso.

-_Ajá… y era eso lo que me querías preguntar_- Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No, lo que sucede es que- respiro profundo –aúnnohebesadoaShikamaru- las palabras de Ino fueron rápidas y casi en un susurro haciendo inentendible sus palabras.

-_¿Qué?... dilo más calmado Ino, no te entendí nada_-

-Es que aun no he besado a Shikamaru- Ino alejo su celular de su oreja pues conocía muy bien a Sakura y como tal lo había predicho un chillido se escucho por el auricular del celular.

_-¡Noooo! Díganme que le paso a mi mejor amiga_- Sakura se burlaba de nuevo de la rubia.

-Oye por qué dices eso Frentona- Ino ya comenzaba a irritarse.

-_Pues, porque tú eres tú, una persona aventada- _la risa de Sakura estallo de nuevo y esta vez los oídos de Ino no se salvaron.

-Deja de molestarme y dame algún consejo por qué estoy que me muero de los nervios- Ino se puso dramática.

-_Cálmate Ino, no vayas a dejar viudo a Shikamaru tan rápido…_- Ino gruño al ver que Sakura no dejaba de burlarse de ella –_Ok. No te enojes; ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?- _hablo de nuevo la peli rosa.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría hablado contigo Frente de Marquesina- Ino se exalto.

-_Ok, no te enojes ¡Calmate!- _Sakura se puso a pensar_ –La primera vez que bese a Sasuke fue en nuestra primer cita como novios, Sasuke me invito a un restaurante y luego caminamos juntos por el parque Central de Konoha- _dijo Sakura suspirando recordando su primera cita con el Uchiha.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me recomiendas?- dijo de forma demandante Ino.

-_Wow, sí que estas desesperada por besar a Shikamaru- _Sakura hizo una pausa antes de hablar –_Escucha bien Ino… Shikamaru ya llego de su misión de ayer, porque no vas a su casa y lo invitas a ver una película- _Sakura sonrió por su infalible plan –_y es ahí donde tienes tu gran oportunidad- finalizó._

-¿Y por qué tengo que invitarlo yo?- dijo Ino ofendida, los chicos eran los que iban a tocar su puerta para invitarla a salir.

-_Pues, porque Nara es una persona muy cobarde y su valentía se agoto cuando te pidió ser su novia- _aunque se escuchara cruel, Ino sabía que Sakura tenía razón.

-Gracias Sakura- dijo Ino.

-_Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Sayonara- _se despidió Sakura.

_-_Sayo- Ino colgó luego de decir eso.

* * *

Ino se encontraba caminando a la casa de los Nara, donde comenzaría el plan que ella había llamado "Direct Kiss". Ya había llegado a la casa de los Nara y con sus delicadas manos comenzó a tocar suavemente la puerta pues se encontraba temerosa. La puerta se abrió.

-Ino- una voz familiar la sorprendió.

-Yoshino-san- exclamo la rubia.

-Shikamaru se encuentra en su habitación- dijo la mujer Nara como sí hubiera leído sus pensamientos –seguramente está durmiendo- y luego de decir esto Shikaku se acerco a su mujer.

-Hola Ino- dijo el hombre.

-Buenas tardes Shikaku-san- saludo apresurada Ino, la situación se estaba volviendo incomoda gracias a una simple pregunta: ¿Los padres de Shikamaru sabían sobre su relación?.

-Entonces vámonos, Ino le puedes decir a Shikamaru que saldremos a una velada con los Akimichi- Yoshino hablo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Hai, que la pasen bien- dijo cortésmente Ino.

-Ino dile a Inoichi cuando regrese de su misión que vengan a nuestra casa- Shikaku habló. Ino asintió y se despidió con una reverencia, luego espero a que los padres de su novio estuvieran en una distancia considerable.

Ino entro a la casa Nara, se encontraba impecable y todos los muebles en su lugar y no se veía ni una pista de polvo. Luego se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Subió con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta silenciosamente –algo muy raro en ella- y se dirigió donde el Nara se encontraba descansando.

Se quedo admirando las facciones tranquilas de Shikamaru, se veía tan guapo cuando dormía. Se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo quedando su rostro mirando la cara del manipulador de sombras; en el rostro de Ino apareció una sonrisa, indicando que tenía un plan.

La chica se inclino hacia una de las mejillas de Shikamaru y le dio un sonoro beso, que hizo que el dormilón Shikamaru se despertará al instante.

-Buenas tardes mi bello durmiente- se burlo Ino de su novio. Shikamaru bufo molesto.

-Ino, acabo de llegar de una misión déjame dormir esta vez- y Shikamaru cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-Qué no te gusto como te desperté- dijo Ino un poco triste.

-Pues si…- y fue sorprendido con otro sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Si quieres dormir hazlo- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo al sorprendido muchacho.

-Gracias- y cerró otra vez los ojos.

-Pero- dijo Ino haciendo que Shikamaru bufará irritado –solo si adivinas que quiero- dijo de forma picara Ino.

-Y porque no simplemente me lo dices, Problemática- gruño el moreno.

-Porque eso no es divertido- Ino hizo un puchero. Shikamaru abrió sus ojos, se estiro y se sentó en su cama.

-Seguramente quieres que levante mi trasero perezoso para ir a algún lugar contigo- Shikamaru estaba seguro de su respuesta pues siempre era lo mismo. Ino negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh ya sé!- dijo victoriosamente –quieres que te diga que te vez linda, ¿No es así?- y estaba a punto de acostarse de nuevo en su cama cuando escucho un "No" de respuesta. Shikamaru suspiro y se quedo observando a Ino que miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

-_Está nerviosa_- pensó de forma afirmativa, pues Ino solo se quedaba callada y desorientada cuando no sabía qué hacer y se encontraba nerviosa. La tenue luz que entraba de su habitación y que iluminaba su figura la hacían ver hermosa. Fijo sus ojos en sus labios y se sorprendió cuando vio que Ino se relamía los labios, Shikamaru no era tonto y gracias a que una vez le había escuchado decir a Kiba que cuando pasaba eso era porque una persona tenia la necesidad de besar sonrió para sí.

-Ino- la llamo y se acerco lentamente a la rubia que se encontraba sorprendida y ansiosa al ver la cercanía del Nara.

–Lo que quieres es- y sin decir más fundió sus labios en un beso. El beso al principio fue algo torpe, Ino poso una mano en la mejilla de Shikamaru, convirtiéndose así en un beso dulce y tierno, pasaron así unos segundos. Ino sintio una descarga por todo su cuerpo, ella siempre había soñado de pequeña con su primer beso pero nunca imagino que fueran tan placentero. Shikamaru estaba disfrutando del roce de sus labios, siempre había pensado que un beso era una forma superficial de manifestar lo que sentía, pero al besar a Ino había descubierto lo que significaba esa caricia en sí: El amor que las dos personas se tenían. Luego se separaron con sus respiraciones a mil por hora.

-Acertaste- exclamo Ino tratando de regular su respiración. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que las su novio.

-Entonces me dejarás dormir- dijo Shikamaru con un tono perezoso.

-Solo si me dejas quedarme- Shikamaru asintió e Ino se levanto y se recostó junto al Nara. –Tus padres se fueron a una velada con los señores Akimichi- dijo Ino recostando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

-Entonces vendrán hasta mañana- su tono de voz era aburrido. Ino dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche donde reposaba un reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora 8:30 pm.

-Buenas noches Shika- Ino se inclino y beso los labios del muchacho, Shikamaru rodeo con sus brazos su cintura para aferrarse mejor a su cuerpo, luego se separaron.

-Buenas noches MI problemática- y la abrazo posesivamente mientras el sueño iba venciendo a los dos jóvenes. Y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, bueno aquí estoy yo con el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Les quiero agradecer a **ShikaIno por 100pre, Umeko-chan, Eiko Hiwatari, Ellie-Kino, Kotorii-chan y ****akatsukiinoxlovettxkure **_por su reviews y por sus comentarios porque me hicieron muy feliz al saber que la idea les había gustado, espero que les guste esta continuación pues esta hecha especialmente a ustedes. _Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi fic y leer, en verdad se los agradesco. Me despido.

No duden en dejar sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos para mejorar mi forma de escribir.


	3. beso insinuante

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Tipos de besos.**_

Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. ShikaIno

* * *

**Beso Insinuante.**

Cuando la mujer es besada y acaricia el labio de él con su labio inferior. Este beso indica mucho interés de parte de ella y transmite su gusto por el disfrute carnal y la sensualidad de su carácter.

* * *

**Beso insinuante**

**(Sucesos problematicos)**

Lo que comenzó como una sana reunión en la casa de Naruto se convirtió en una zona de adolescentes con hormonas a flor de piel. Shikamaru que era el único que no había entrado en la conversación por creerla problemática solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que sus compañeros de oficio decían.

-¡¿Hey Kiba y cómo vas con Hanabi!- Naruto con su cuarta copa de sake en mano hablo.

-Pues la vez pequeña y fría pero cuando…- la voz del chico perro se apago al momento en que su mirada se fijo en Neji que lo miraba de forma asesina con su Byakugan activado.

-¡Jejeje… ya ves Kiba por burlarte de Naruto- Chougi hablaba esta vez y luego de este comentario todos los demás estallaron en risas picaras y sonoras.

-¿De qué hablas Chougi, qué es lo que decía Kiba?- Naruto no le hallaba nada gracioso al comentario de Chougi.

-Tonto- Shikamaru susurro –Kiba una vez dijo que tú y Hinata no podrían hacer "eso" porque Neji los estaría vigilando- Shikamaru hablo sin importarle la cara de vergüenza de Kiba y Naruto y la creciente molestia de Neji.

Y otras carcajadas inundaron el departamento del portador del Zorro.

-Y tú qué dices de Ino, Shikamaru- el Nara abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Y tú qué dices de Sakura, Uchiha?- Shikamaru contraataco con otra pregunta.

Kankuro que se encontraba en la reunión acompañando a su hermano menor hablo para bajar la tensión entre los dos chicos.

-Oigan ya que somos solamente chicos porque no nos sinceramos- dijo levantando una botella de sake, todos los presentes se miraron entre sí y quizás gracias a las tantas copas de sake asintieron. Shikamaru acepto gracias a la intervención de Chougi y Naruto.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Shino que ya se estaba impacientando al ver que nadie hablaba.

-Pues preguntemos algo- Kankuro hablo y al ver que nadie decía nada continuo –Yo comienzo… etto… ¿Alguien ya ha hecho ESO?- dijo remarcando la última palabra. –¿Naruto?- señalo al rubio.

-Etto… yo pues hacerlo, hacerlo no- se limito a contestar Naruto observando de reojo la reacción de Neji, pero este solo lo miró y luego suspiro. -¿Y tu Gaara?, han habidos rumores de que tú y tu alumna- la oración la dejo en el aire creando un suspenso en el cual todos miraban a Gaara.

-No- fue la monótona respuesta del pelirrojo. -¿Kankuro?- pregunto a su hermano pues él le había metido en ese momento bochornoso y a esa reunión.

-Pues claro que sí, yo no soy ningún niñito- hablo altivamente el marionetista.

_-Solo falta que nos diga con cuantas ha estado- ¬¬ _Kiba pensó.

-¿A quién le llamas niñito?- Sasuke pregunto con el ceño fruncido –Yo también lo he hecho- dijo sin pelos en la lengua el Uchiha.

-Wow, así que los únicos vírgenes aquí somos Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru y yo- dijo Chougi burlándose de él y de sus compañeros.

-Yo no soy virgen- espeto Neji pues su orgullo no iba a dejar que nadie lo llamara niñito.

-¿Y tú Shikamaru no nos has querido decir nada?- pregunto Kiba, guiñándole un ojo al Nara.

-Problemático- bufo mientras todos reían por la habitual contestación de Shikamaru.

_

* * *

_

Había llegado a su casa a las 11:30p.m. Sonrió al ver que su problemática madre se había quedado dormida, por lo menos escucharía sus gritos hasta el siguiente día. Camino a su habitación perezosamente. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir… unos minutos pasaron así y Shikamaru no podía conciliar el sueño pues una parte de la conversación rondaba por su cabeza en forma de susurros molestos.

_Flash Back_

_-Hola chicos- saludo Kakashi a los jóvenes ninjas._

_-Oiga Kakashi- sensei le dije que la reunión era a las ocho, no a las 11 de la noche- el rubio hiperactivo señalo la tardía llegada de su antiguo sensei._

_-Disculpa Naruto…- pensó en una excusa –es que una bella dama caminaba sola por las calles y me ofrecí a escoltarla a su hogar- y Kakashi le daba una nueva excusa a Naruto._

_-MENTIRA- gritaba Naruto dejando a Kiba sordo y a Shikamaru con un dolor de cabeza agudo._

_-Naruto relájate y chicos cálmense- Chougi se levanto a apaciguar la pelea que se armaría en contra de Naruto._

_-jujuju Kakashi-sensei digame y usted ha hecho ESO- Naruto y sus preguntas inoportunas._

_Todos los presentes casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar lo que el rubio había dicho y esperaron la respuesta de Kakashi con un toque de vergüenza y curiosidad._

_-¡Que son esas preguntas Naruto!- Kakashi hizo una pausa breve para pensar como eludir tal cuestión pero enseñarles algo a los jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas –Saben, ustedes no tendrían que andar pensando en hacer eso aún pues se experimenta por primera vez con la persona que amas- explico el peli plateado y los muchachos se quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras de jounin -y aun son muy jovenes para saber lo que es el verdadero amor. __Bueno me voy- se despidió Kakashi._

_-Pero Kakashi-sensei no ha respondido mi pregunta._

_Luego de eso todos los presentes hablaron de cosas muy lejanas a sexo._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Ino será la persona indicada?- se pregunto para sí el moreno.

* * *

Shikamaru se hallaba en la entrada de Konoha esperando a su novia que había salido en una misión de espionaje con su nuevo sensei Ibiki.

A lo lejos pudo notar a Ino que caminaba seguida de Ibiki, Shikamaru espero hasta que Ino llego a la entrada, se encontraba un poco sucia y con unos cuantos rasguños.

-Hola Shika- la rubia se abalanzo a su novio el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Ino- saludo Shikamaru buscando ansioso los labios de su novia pues estar sin besarla por tres semanas era una tortura para él.

El beso comenzó suave como tratando de memorizar la textura de los labios del otro pero Shikamaru lo profundizo al morder suavemente el labio inferior de Ino, luego de eso Shikamaru se aferro a la delgada cintura de su novia e Ino paso sus brazos para rodear el cuello del Nara, se separaron unos segundos y luego Ino unió sus labios con el chico y comenzó a acariciar los labios de Shikamaru con su labio inferior el cual sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna y una ráfaga de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

Pero un carraspeo de Ibiki los saco de su mundo, recordando que estaban en un lugar público y como se esperaba ninjas y civiles se habían quedado parados observando la escena de los dos enamorados.

Ino se sonrojo violentamente y Shikamaru solo pudo pronunciar su característico "problemático".

-Wow Chougi nunca creía a Shikamaru tan apasionado- Naruto hablaba aun perplejo.

-Ni yo Naruto… ni yo.

-Saben chicos besos así solo pueden indicar la necesidad que sienten uno del otro- dijo Sakura que también había presenciado la escena.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sakura?- Naruto preguntaba.

-Simplemente te digo que los dos son el uno para el otro- contesto la pelirrosa.

-Eso quiere decir que Ino es el verdadero amor de Shikamaru y viceversa- Chougi aclaro un poco más las dudas de Naruto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Shikamaru e Ino ya pueden hacer ESO?- concluyo Naruto.

-Quizas- pronuncio Chougi viendo a sus dos mejores amigos irse del lugar aún avergonzados.

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les va?... bueno yo aqui subiendo el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero que les agrade y como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews a: **ShikaIno por siempre, Umeko-chan, Kotorii-chan, Eiko Hiwatari, Ellie-Kino, mitsuki, ****akatsukiinoxlovettxkure **les agradesco por sus review en verdad me encanta saber sus opiniones, y me agrada saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior. Espero que este también valga la pena de algo de su tiempo y también les agradeceria que me dieran su opinion sobre este nuevo capitulo, tambien agradeceria consejos y criticas constructivas para mejorar mi fic.

El siguiente capitulo será como una continuación de este capitulo.


	4. Beso apasionado

_****_

Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por tardarme mucho en publicar pero como vamos a salir de vacaciones por una semana estabamos en examenes. Pero aqui esta la el ultimo capitulo, aunque quiero hacer uno como un especial, aunque quiero que ustedes elijan el tipo de beso así que diganme que beso quieren.

Y bueno aqui trate de hacer un lime, aunque creo que no salio, espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Tipos de besos.**_

Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. ShikaIno

**Beso**** Apasionado o ardiente.  
**  
Es inevitable que con este estilo de beso suba la temperatura de los enamorados. Porque ambos se olvidan del mundo y están entregados a los sentidos. Sin duda alguna es uno de los más eróticos

_**Beso Apasionado**_

_**(Confió en ti)**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente en la entrada de Konoha y aún lo problemático de la situación no había desaparecido pues siempre que salía a las calles alguna persona lo miraba y susurraba algo como: _Los chicos de hoy tienen las hormonas alborotadas. _Shikamaru simplemente las ignoraba pero Ino siempre se sonrojaba y dramatizaba un poco.

Además de aguantar eso, los últimos tres días había despertado sudado y con la respiración agitada por causa de unos sueños que había tenido, para ser específicos: _Sueños húmedos._

Todo se estaba volviendo muy problemático pues la cercanía de Ino le provocaba que recuerde ciertas escenas de sus sueños y lo incomodarán, lo cual no había pasado desapercibido por parte de Ino.

-¿Dime qué te pasa Shika?, últimamente has estado actuando raro… ¿estás enfermo?- decía Ino posando una de sus manos en la frente del Nara.

-No, no es nada Ino, no te preocupes- Shikamaru trato de actuar natural pero el sentir el fino roce de los dedos de Ino le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre haciendo que apartara su rostro del fino toque de la chica.

-Pero mira Shikamaru, cada vez actúas más raro conmigo- dijo Ino un poco resentida al ver la reacción de su novio.

-¿Raro… contigo?- Shikamaru repitió un poco nervioso, pues Ino podía interpretar mal sus acciones.

Y así lo hizo la problemática de su novia.

-Sí, raro conmigo- dijo exaltada la rubia –es que creo que me estas ocultando algo- Ino dio en el blanco – ¿O es que ya no me quieres Shikamaru?- casi grito Ino y las personas que pasaban por los alrededores estaban expectantes de la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

-Ino cálmate, no es lo que tú crees- Shikamaru estaba molesto por la tonta suposición de su novia.

-Como quieres que me calme Shikamaru, seguramente estás conmigo por compasión y sabes que yo no quier…- las palabras de Ino fueron calladas por los labios del Nara, Shikamaru ya no sabía qué hacer y besarla fue lo único que se le ocurrió, por los menos el público estaba teniendo un buen show.

Luego de separarse, Ino les dirigió una mirada asesina a todos los presentes pues no estaba de humor para aguantar sus cuchicheos. Pero eso sí el plan del moreno había funcionado pues la rabia de Ino ya había desaparecido lo único que la estaba atormentando era la duda.

-Por Kami, Ino como puedes decir eso- dijo de forma reprobatoria Shikamaru.

-Es que te has comportado muy diferente conmigo y siempre que quiero hablar sobre ello, tú desvías la conversación, solo quiero saber qué te pasa Shika- y al terminar se acerco al Nara y lo abrazo, un abrazo tierno y cálido.

Shikamaru se estremeció ante el contacto pues recordó una escena en la cual Ino besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho con un recorrido de besos apasionados.

-Shika… estas temblando, ¿dime qué te pasa?- Ino le decía en forma de susurro, parecía preocupada por las acciones inconscientes del moreno.

Shikamaru suspiro, sabía que si seguía así su relación con Ino podría acabar o las escenas que asaltaban su mente lo volverían loco.

-Está bien… te lo diré, pero no aquí- le dijo Shikamaru soltándose del abrazo de la platinada, Ino sonrió satisfecha y agarro la mano del moreno.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa, mi padre a salido a una misión y… tenemos la casa para nosotros- reía picaronamente Ino, Shikamaru no estaba tan contento como Ino al escuchar tales palabras pues estar solos ellos dos lo pondrían más nerviosos aunque eso era mejor que tener que soportar a su suegrito.

Caminaron prácticamente en silencio, aunque algunas veces Ino decía alguna que otra palabra para salir del silencio que los rodeaba. Llegaron a la casa Yamanaka, donde Ino preparo té y Shikamaru espero en la sala pensando muy bien lo que le iba a decir.

-Aquí está tu té Shika- Ino le daba una tacita de té humeante.

-Arigato Ino- al probar el té el Nara sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y como ya él lo había comprobado que una buena taza de té mejoraba un poco el ambiente tenso.

-¿Y… entonces Shika que es lo que me ibas a decir?- Ino esperaba impaciente una respuesta por parte de Shikamaru que justificará el actuar raro.

-Etto…- Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca buscando las palabras correctas –pues he tenido un sueño- fue lo único que se le ocurrió comentar.

-Pues yo también he tenido un sueño, yo sueño que nos casamos y tenemos dos hijos tal y como tú quieres- Ino comentaba un poco ruborizada.

"Mujer problemática, ya piensa en boda" pensó Shikamaru al escuchar las palabras de Ino aunque la verdad era que esas palabras lo alegraron pues Ino pensaba en su relación como algo serio y no pasajero.

-Y entonces ¿de qué se trata tú sueño Shika?- Ino insistió.

-Eh… pues, digamos que si tu sueñas en tener hijos yo sueño en cómo hacerlos- Shikamaru desvió la mirada avergonzado, por lo estúpido que había sonado y por sus palabras.

Ino quedo en silencio meditando sus palabras.

-Quieres decir que… sueñas en tener sexo conmigo- dijo al fin Ino.

Por Kami es que Ino no podía tener algo de pudor al decir las cosas, pues escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de Ino lo encendían.

-Jajaja- reía la rubia.

-¿Por qué te ríes mujer problemática?- Shikamaru le cuestionaba un poco abochornado.

-Es que te has puesto rojo como un tomate- y señalaba la cara ruborizada de Shikamaru.

-Problemático.

-Pero sabes me gusta cómo te ves- y se acerco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, Shikamaru al sentir los labios de Ino no resistió más y la beso con una pasión, la que había estado frenando los días anteriores.

Mientras se besaban Shikamaru fue acostando a Ino con una delicadeza sobre el sofá en el que estaban, el beso cada vez aumentaba pues ahora sus lenguas jugaban una guerra y ganaría aquel que probara toda la boca del otro. Ino tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru y el chico al sentir que Ino no se había molestado por lo que había hecho, comenzó a recorrer la figura de la chica con sus manos, recorriendo la piel de sus hombros, y trazando la silueta de los pechos de la chica lo cual hizo que Ino ahogara un gemido de placer por el beso. A Shikamaru le gusto.

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo la figura de Ino pasando por sus caderas y terminando en las piernas.

Al separarse del beso los dos jóvenes contaban con una respiración muy agitada y sus labios estaban algo enrojecidos y al mirarse podía observarse la pasión que desbordaban al mirase.

-Ino, discúlpame no quería ponerte en esta situación- Shikamaru hablo al ver en la posición en que habían terminado. Shikamaru sobre Ino (claro sin aplastarla) y unas de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Ino en donde podía rosar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de Ino y la tela del sujetador.

-No hay pro-problema Shika- Ino temblo ya algo exitada al sentir pequeños roces que Shikamaru inconscientemente le propinaba.

¿Por qué tiemblas Ino?- Shikamaru pregunto burlándose de ella, pues ahora era ella quien temblaba y no él.

-No lo sé Shikamaru… lo único que sé es que me gusta- y aparto la vista de Shikamaru para no ver su cara de burla cuando se él se percatará de su sonrojo.

-Ino- quizo llamar su atención –no crees que esto es muy rápido- pronunció estas palabras en un hilo de voz. Pues en realidad no quería que Ino lo escuchara y solo lo había dicho pues su conciencia así lo dictaba.

-Mira Shikamaru, no estoy diciendo que lo hagamos… solo que podríamos ver hasta dónde podemos llegar- Ino siempre tan directa y decidida.

-Pero Ino…- un dedo de Ino cayó el discurso que Shikamaru iba a darle aIno sobre lo que estaba bien y mal de esa situación.

-Sólo quiero que me demuestres lo que sientes- pronuncio decidida Ino.

-Problemática.

-No es problemático Shikamaru- refunfuño Ino ante las palabras de su novio –es solo que quiero sentir en carne propia lo que es hacer el amor y no escucharlo de Sakura o Tenten.

-…- Shikamaru quedo en shock, Ino le estaba pidiendo que hicieran tal cosa.

-Shikamaru bésame- pronunció con dificultad Ino. Y él Nara así lo hizo.

Fue un beso cálido, tierno y suave pero al mismo tiempo voraz y apasionado pues fue el beso más duradero que habían tenido, además de que esto hizo que la conciencia de Shikamaru se perdiera y la impaciencia de Ino se esfumará… pues las cosas pasaron cuando tenían que pasar, sus ropas de un momento a otro se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación y los dos jóvenes habían perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo.

Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban sobre el sofá, Ino sobre Shikamaru. La Yamanaka vestía la camisa de Shikamaru la cual le quedaba el doble de grande y Shikamaru era cubierto por el cuerpo de Ino.

El reloj dio las 10 de la noche.

-Jijiji- reía Ino esfumando el silencio

-¿Pasa ahora Ino?- Shikamaru la miraba tiernamente.

-Es que parece que el tiempo vuela cuando se esta ocupado- dijo pícaramente abrazando más fuerte a Shikamaru.

-Seguramente mi madre me matará si llego a esta hora a la casa- suspiro el moreno.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas conmigo a acompañarme?

-Buena idea, además estoy muy cómodo al estar así contigo- y acaticiaba la espalda de la muchacha. –Pero sabes estaría más cómodo sino estuviera en un sofá.

-Es verdad aquí no cabemos complematamente, además yo me muevo mucho cuando duermo, mejor vámonos a dormir a mi cama- dicho esto la rubía se paro y con la sola camisa de Shikamaru que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas se dispuso a ir a la habitación –te espero arriba.

Shikamaru se dispuso a ponerse su ropa a excepción de su camisa y se dirgio a la habitación.

Al llegar allí se encontró a Ino acomodando otra almohada en la cama.

-Listo- pronuncio al terminar su tarea.

-Entonces ya podemos dormir- dijo Shikamaru dando un bostezo.

-Perezoso- mascullo Ino algo molesta.

-¿Perezoso?... es que lo que hicimos allá abajo me ha dejado sin fuerzas.

-Pero te ha gustado ¿no es así?- sonrio socorronamente Ino.

-Eso es cierto Ino- y la abrazo por la cintura arrastrándola a la cama donde quedaron acostado.

-Di que me amas Shikamaru- pidió Ino.

-Y no te ha quedado con lo de hace rato.

-Sí, pero quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca- volvió a pedir Ino.

-Ay Mujer… Yo te amo Ino Yamanaka y siempre lo estaré- pronuncio al fin Shikamaru.

-Y yo también Shika- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Les quiero agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado reviews: Umeko-chan, Eiko Hiwatari, ShikaIno por 100pre, Ellie-Kino, ****akatsukiinoxlovettxkure, inoha-chan y Kassumii-chan.**

**Les agradesco mucho sus comentarios me han hecho seguir con la historia, en verdad me siento muy feliz al ver que algunas personas se divierten con mis locuras XD.**

**Recuerden decirme que tipo de beso quieren que sea el protagonista del especial de este fic.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Beso francés

************************

************************

********

********

****

_**Hola primeramente, quiero decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo y digamos que es un "Especial de Tipos de besos".**_

* * *

****

_** Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

_**Tipos de besos.**_

Summary: Existen distintos tipos de besos pero solo dos personas para experimentarlos. ShikaIno

************

**

* * *

**

****

Beso francés.

****

Consiste en que la mujer o el hombre toque con su lengua los labios de su pareja para luego introducirla y viceversa.

********

********

_

* * *

_

**__****Beso francés **

********************************

Los hombres Nara se encontraban visitando a la familia Yamanaka. Shikaku toco la puerta con su "toque especial" como lo llamaba él, con este toque uno de sus mejores amigos se daba cuenta sobre la presencia del moreno.

Shikaku y Shikamaru iban por diversas razones al hogar Yamanaka, el primero para ver a su amigote y el menor a ver a su "problemática" novia.

Inoichi abrió sonriente a Shikaku aunque su expresión cambio al ver al retoño Nara, y bueno no era que el muchacho le cayera mal, lo único que le molestaba era que fuera el novio de su "Tesorito" nombre utilizado para referirse a Ino.

-Hola Shikaku- Inoichi le dio un fuerte abrazo que el moreno correspondió perezosamente –pasa, tu también Shikamaru- dijo este viendo un poco sanguinariamente a Shikamaru.

"Problemático" pensó para sí al ver el comportamiento de su problemático suegro.

Y antes de poner un solo paso dentro de la casa de los rubios escucho una voz chillona que provenía de su novia.

-Shikamaruuuu- grito la ojiazul abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo del castaño, lo cual hizo que los dos muchachos cayeran en un golpe seco, y quien sufrió el mayor daño fue el pobre de Shikamaru. Es que Ino no pudo sacar el carácter calmado de su fallecida madre.

-Ino… me asfixio- exclamo Shikamaru con un poco de dificultad.

-¡Oh! Disculpa Shika, es que no te he visto durante toda una semana- exclamo Ino batiendo sus pestañas para que así Shika la perdonara.

-Problemática- dijo este y al instante se gano un buen golpe en su brazo. –¡Ouch! Eso duele- dijo sobándose la zona adolorida.

-Eso es porque te lo merecías- Ino respiro para calmar un poco su enojo pues no quería que una estúpida pelea arruinara ese momento –bueno vamos a mi habitación para ver una película- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y donde esta Yoshino, Shikaku?- pregunto algo sorprendido el rubio.

-Pues dijo que acompañaría esta noche a la esposa de Chouza, como él y Chougi están en una misión- dijo con pereza y un poco de alivio al tener un rato para descansar de los gritos de su mujer.

-¡Oh!- susurro tomandose su taza de té.

-Oye Ino, no es necesario que me arrastres- dijo Shikamaru al ver como su novia lo jalaba por el brazo –puedo caminar solo ¿sabes?- dijo un poco molesto por el actuar de Ino.

-¡¿A dónde van!- grito Inoichi al ver que su hija y su noviecito que se dirigían a la habitación de Ino.

-Shika y yo veremos una película en mi habitación- respondió Ino naturalmente.

-Pero dejen la puerta abierta- dijo con cara seria Inoichi a la pareja.

-¿Pero por qué papi?- pregunto Ino un poco extrañada al escuchar eso de su padre pues no era la primera vez que Shikamaru iba a su habitación y que se encerraban por horas.

Shikaku veía con un poco de interés la discusión mientras que Shikamaru estaba un poco aburrido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado por las ideas que Inoichi podría estar pensando.

-Pues ustedes ya no son niños Ino- exclamo Inoichi, pero Ino no comprendió la idea que su padre quería transmitir.

-Y también que ahora son novios y podrían hacer cosas indebidas- dijo Shikaku esperando que haci la hija de su mejor amigo entendiera y también para molestar a su hijo.

-¡Viejo!- reprocho Shikamaru. La situación comenzaba a ser incomoda hasta para Ino.

-¡Eh! Está bien papá pero podemos subir ya es que quiero ver la nueva película de Alfred Prost- exclamo Ino suspirando soñadoramente al poder ver a su actor favorito actuando "solo para ella" como decía siempre. Shikamaru al escuchar tales palabras hizo una mueca de desagrado pues Ino siempre se la pasaba alabando sus supuestas buenas actuaciones pues el solo veía a un idiota actuando.

Inoichi asintio afirmativamente, he Ino enseguida volvió a jalar a Shikamaru con dirección a su habitación.

-Dejen la puerta abierta- exclamo Inoichi como un recordatorio.

-Si papi- respondió Ino entrando a su cuarto con Shikamaru y de un empujón lo aventó a la cama mientras ella ponía rápidamente la película en el DVD.

Luego de unos minutos de ver la película Ino ya estaba alabando la forma en que actuaba ese tal Alfred.

-Ino dime que le ves a ese supuesto actor- pregunto Shikamaru sobándose las sienes.

Ino omitió lo de "supuesto actor" y respondió –Primeramente es tan guapo, he inteligente, además en muy valiente y audaz… todo un príncipe- dijo Ino con una voz soñadora.

-Aja, pero te has dado cuenta que eso es solo una actuación y que en la vida real puede ser el mayor idiota- dijo Shikamaru esperando los reclamos de su novia.

-Eso lo se Shikamaru… es solo que me gustaría tener un francés como él- Ino cerraba los ojos mientras un profundo suspiro se escapo de los labios de la chica mientras que Shikamaru bostezaba al mismo tiempo ganándose un golpe por parte de Ino.

Shikamaru sonrio al ver la escena que Ino esperaba ver pero como había cerrado sus orbes celestes no había podido presenciar. Esa escena le dio una gran idea a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru agarro el control remoto de la TV y la apago, Ino al no ver que la única luz de la habitación se había extinto abrió los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Enciendela!- exclamo aterrorizada al no poder ver al francés de sus sueños.

Shikamaru omitió los ruegos de la platinada y exclamo seductoramente –Si tanto te gustan los franceses, te mostrare que todos tenemos un poco de ellos; ¿quieres saber?- dijo este recostando a Ino de nuevo en la cama.

-Ha-Hai- dijo un poco nerviosa la chica.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió Shikamaru muy a gusto con su plan. Ino cerró los ojos al instante.

Poco a poco Shikamaru se fue acercando al rostro de Ino que se encontraba sonrojado por el ambiente que se había creado.

Shikamaru al estar a pocos centímetros mejor dio milímetros de la muchacha acaricio sus mejillas con sus labios, Ino cada vez se ponía más nerviosa pues pocas veces había presenciado a un Shikamaru tan seductor y romántico; luego de las efímeras caricias depositaba besos fugaces por el mentón de la Yamanaka hasta su cuello lo que hizo que un pequeño gemido de placer por las caricias que Shikamaru le daba. Shikamaru al oír tal sonido salir de los labios de Ino sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por un temblor pero esa era su oportunidad para realizar la última fase de su plan "El beso francés".

Shikamaru se dirigió a los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha y con un beso que aprovecho para explorar la boca de la rubia.

Ino al sentir la lengua de Shikamaru rozar su labio inferior con insistencia abrió un poco más su boca dando permiso absoluto a Shikamaru para efectuar su plan. Mientras Shikamaru se agarraba de la cintura de la Yamanaka, Ino también aprovecho para entrelazar sus propias manos en el cuello del moreno.

Shikamaru comenzó a recorrer con su lengua la boca de Ino y luego su lengua con la de Ino se encontraban en una húmeda batalla para saber cuál de las dos iba a ser la ganadora. Y esta vez Shikamaru parecía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y digamos que también tenía más posibilidades de salir victorioso.

Shikamaru puso una mano en la mejilla de Ino para hacer más profundo el beso. Y así fue…

* * *

-No sabía que cocinabas Inoichi- exclamo con una cara un poco vomitiva el Nara al probar unos "bocadillos" que el rubio había cocinado.

-Pues por lo menos no me muero de hambre- se defendió el Yamanaka.

-Ahora que recuerdo Shikamaru no ha comido nada- dijo un poco preocupado Shikaku al ver la hora, si Shikamaru se empachaba la furia de su mujer quedaría marcada sobre él.

-Vamos a ofrecerles algo de comer- dijo Inoichi agarrando el plato de bocadillos vomitivos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso se va para la basura- y sin decir más Shikaku agarro el intento de comida que su amigo había hecho y lo tiro a un bote de basura –no tendrás unas galletas por allí- pregunto curioso el Nara.

Inoichi asintió, saco una bolsa de galletas de una alacena y las sirvió en dos platos, uno para Ino y el otro para su yernito.

Subieron los escalones en silencio ya que Shikaku no era un gran conservador e Inoichi se preguntaban porque el lugar estaba tan silencioso.

Shikaku que llego primero a la puerta, abrió esta con la pereza que lo caracterizaba haciendo que los dos muchachos que se encontraban en su mundo no se dieran cuenta.

Shikaku se quedo atónito al ver a Shikamaru en una pose tan indecente sobre la hija del padre más celoso que pudo existir pero antes de reaccionar y parar al padre de Ino este ya estaba observando la situación en que se encontraba su hija.

-INO- grito el macho de la casa Yamanaka el cual tenia la cara roja por la furia.

Los dos muchachos al escuchar el estruendoso grito pararon su maratón de besos. Shikamaru se puso palido del miedo al ver a Inoichi paralizado por el jutsu de su padre antes de que pudiera atacar; Ino miraba avergonzada a su padre.

-Ve el lado bueno Inoichi, acabas de comprobar que mi hijo no es tan holgazan- bromeo Shikaku tratando de disipar la tensión.

-Claro que no es holgazán, ¡No es holgazán para casi comerse la boquita de mi tesorito!- hablo el hombre de facciones finas.

-No seas dramático Inoichi- exclamo Shikaku, seguramente Yoshino le gritaría hasta el cansancio si su hijo llegaba a casa lleno de moretones. –Shikamaru- exclamo a su hijo dando a conocer la operación "escapar de las garras de Inoichi" el chico se apresuro a darle un beso a Ino antes de separarse de ella y salir por la ventana.

-Nos vemos otro día Ino… si tu padre lo permite- y salto por la ventana.

-Shikaku al ver a su hijo perderse por las calles de Konoha lo soltó, pero aún así el rubio estaba listo para la cacería. Pero Ino lo paro.

-No papi, el es mi novio y el hijo de tu mejor amigo- exclamo posicionándose delante de su padre.

-Pero hijita- dijo este tratando de convencer a Ino.

-No quiero quedarme viuda antes de casarme, papi- exclamo Ino haciendo un puchero del cual Inoichi no podía resistirse.

-Está bien, pero si lo veo devorándote de nuevo no me contendré- replico Inoichi –y tú, la próxima vez que traigas a tu hijo no olvides darle de comer- dijo señalando a Shikaku.

Y salió de la habitación un poco molesto por no poder realizar su caceria.

-Es mejor que se vaya para que le avise a Shikamaru que todo está bien- exclamo Ino dedicándole una sonrisa a Shikaku. El hombre salió por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde hoy ya no vería las películas de Alfred, mejor le pedía a Shikamaru que sacara su lado frances recapacito Ino acostandose de nuevo en su cama.

FIN

************************************************

**********************

* * *

**

************************************************

**Hola de nuevo, bueno como ya saben este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Y antes de decir adiós agradecere a todos aquellos que me dieron sus opiniones en un preciado review: **

_Shouko-Marigold, ShikaIno por 100pre, Eiko Hiwatari, Ellie-Kino, akatsukiinoxlovettxkure, Kassumii-chan, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, inoha-chan, Umeko-chan, Kotorii-chan y mitsuki. _

************************

**Les agradesco con toda el alma por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic y por darme sus opiniones. Les estoy eternamente agradecida pues nunca creí que el fic tuviera tanta aceptación, pues fue una idea loca que vino a mi cabeza. jejeje.**

**Por favor denme su valorada opinión sobre este último capitulo. Y sin más me despido.**

********************

************************

:¨·.·¨:  
`·. Daga Uchiha


End file.
